


TO

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niewinność może być niewinna jedynie z pozoru. Niewinne może być zwodnicze. A pozornie najpiękniejsze chwile w życiu potrafią pozostawić po sobie ciężkie, niemożliwe do udźwignięcia brzemie, które równią pochyłą prowadzi do tragedii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TO

Przeznaczenie było dziwką; małą, cholerną kurwą, która, kiedy raz owinęła się wokół człowieka, nie miała zamiaru puścić. Zmuszała go do płacenia ciągle i ciągle za to samo. I kiedy ten miał już nadzieję, że to koniec, wracała i zabierała mu jeszcze więcej, aż nie zostało już nic, absolutnie nic, co można by mu jeszcze odebrać - żadnej rzeczy materialnej i niematerialnej. Tej nocy osiągnięto apogeum. Zapach krwi, wypełniający korytarz, był ogłuszający, obezwładniał go. Było mu niedobrze. Przymknął oczy, wiedząc, że żarzą się czerwonym blaskiem. Jego wyostrzone zmysły krzyczały, a za zamkniętymi powiekami tańczyły czarne plamy. Oparł się o ścianę w nagłej obawie, że jeśli nie będzie miał się czego złapać, upadnie, rozbije się na tysiąc kawałków i nie podniesie. W zasadzie rozpadał się właśnie teraz, na oczach swojej watahy, chociaż nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć; był zbyt dumny, zbyt silny, by to okazać. Czuł, jak w gardle formuje mu się warkot. Zwierzęcy, pierwotny krzyk rozpaczy. Jego natura podpowiadała mu _zabij_. Zacisnął zęby i skrzywił się, czując jak usta wypełnia mu metaliczny posmak krwi, tak podobny do zapachu krążącego teraz w powietrzu.

Uniósł powieki, kiedy tylko usłyszał delikatny trzask rozsuwanych drzwi. Nie potrzebował słów, by wiedzieć. Odór, jaki Deaton ciągnął za sobą, był wystarczający. Palone ludzkie tkanki, antyseptyki, krzepnąca krew i pustka.

\- Przykro mi. - Usłyszał, a głos mężczyzny zmieszał się ze szlochem Lydii i głośnym, świszczącym wdechem Scotta. Nie wiedział, kiedy jego kły zamknęły się na jego własnym przedramieniu. Usłyszał trzask łamanej kości. Poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Płacz dziecka zlał się z jego warknięciem.

***

Kiedy na dwóch końcach jednej drogi spotykały się dwa, tak silne uczucia jak strach i pragnienie, można być pewnym, że stojący na linii ich strzału ludzie, zwyczajnie nie będą mieli szans, by przed nimi uciec.

Wilkołak miał jeszcze gorzej. Nie miał wyboru. Nie miał cholernej kontroli nad tym, kiedy już coś w niego uderzyło. Jego natura wybierała najmniej odpowiednią osobę, w najmniej odpowiednim czasie i tak długo nagabywała jego świadomość, aż pragnienia człowieka i wilka stawały się jednym i ofiara nie miała szans.

Jego ruchy były mocne, a paznokcie zostawiały długie, czerwone pręgi na plecach drugiego mężczyzny. Ich ciężkie, gorące oddechy paliły skórę, na której osiadały. Pierwotna potrzeba sprawiała, iż nie zastanawiali się nad bólem, jaki mogli sobie nawzajem zadać. I nie miało znaczenie, że jedno z nich było człowiekiem a drugie wilkołakiem. Krzyki, jęki, westchnięcia stawały się interludium między budzącym się w ich ciałach apogeum. Każdy mięsień w ich ciałach napinał się do granic możliwości. Błagał.

Wzdrygnięcie, kiedy ostre kły otarły się o jego gardło. Strach, potrzeba, zaufanie, w końcu rozkosz. Zapach ich potu, spermy i podniecenia kotłował się w jego umyśle. Czuł budujące się w nim spełnienie. Jego ruchy przyspieszyły, a partner krzyczał.

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Krzyk, słyszał krzyk. Ranił on jego uszy. Chciał, żeby zniknął, ale on nasilał się, przepełniał go. Przypominał. Był spocony, wręcz nadmiernie świadomy tego, gdzie się znajdował i co się z nim działo. Zatkał uszy rękami, ale nawet wtedy absorbował _to_ przez skórę. Zapach docierający z tamtego pokoju obezwładniał go i mieszał mu jawę ze snem. W tej chwili tak bardzo go nienawidził.

*** 

Kiedy Kira i Scott odwiedzili go kilka tygodni później, mężczyzna nie potrafił nie zauważyć, że loft był w opłakanym stanie. O ile można powiedzieć tak o miejscu, które początkowo było domem, by stać się spaloną i jedynie przystosowaną do jako takiego życia przestrzenią. A kiedy już zostało w nią tchnięte życie, to i ono umarło... a jednak wciąż wydawało się żyć. Chociaż lepszym określeniem wydawało się być _rozkładało w surowym otoczeniu_.

\- Pójdę zobaczyć małego - powiedziała Kira. Scott kiwnął głową i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Pod szafką leżało opakowanie po lekarstwach Stilesa, na oparciu krzesła wciąż wisiała jego bluza, a na stole walały się notatki, które to prawdopodobnie Derek zalał wcześniej kawą. Widok był przerażający; jakby ktoś zamroził rzeczywistość. Jednak to coś innego przyciągnęło uwagę młodego wilkołaka. Zapach, którego na początku nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Drażnił on jego zakończenia nerwowe, ocierał o podświadomość, wywołując dreszcz w całym jego ciele. Próbował, za wszelką cenę próbował uchwycić to wrażenie, nazwać je, ale póki co, skutecznie mu umykało. Dopiero, kiedy Kira wniosła do pokoju dziecko, uderzyło w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Wilkołaka nie było łatwo przestraszyć, ale Scott się bał. Nie, on był przerażony, bo chociaż niemowlę patrzyło na niego niewinnymi, wielkimi oczami, one nie były niewinne.

Ono, nie było niewinne.

***

Mądrzy ludzie powiedzieli kiedyś, że przed nieuniknionym nie można umknąć, że niezależnie jak szybko, jak daleko i jak długo będzie się biegło, w końcu dotrze się dokładnie w to miejsce, z którego próbowało się uciec. Derek był jednak gnającym przed siebie wbrew wszelkiej logice głupcem. Miał nadzieję prześcignąć się z przeznaczeniem. Poległ. Poległ już tak wiele razy, a jednak wciąż próbował; ślepy i głuchy, niezależnie od swoich wilkołaczych zdolności, na wszelkie argumenty.

Otaczał go las, dusił, napierał na niego, ale nie tylko on - każde miejsce, w jakim przebywał, wyciskało z niego energię. Czuł się jak więzień, jak zamknięta za kratami istota, która miota się, niezdolna wydostać się na wolność. Walił w zamknięte drzwi własnej podświadomości, a kiedy je w końcu wyważył, zamknął się wokół niego gryzący odór rozkładu. Owinął się wokół niego jak kokon. Widział twarze, wszędzie wokół niego były twarze. Słyszał głosy; szeptały mu do ucha słowo  _winny_. Przyspieszył. Zapomniał, że z tego miejsca nie było ucieczki. Nagle zatrzymał się, coś zamajaczyło przed nim. I, chociaż wytężał wzrok, postać, którą widział i, jak miał nadzieję, była istotą ludzką, wydawała mu się rozmyta. Kiedy jednak zaczęła przybierać bardziej wyraziste kształty, jęknął przerażony.

\- Stiles... - szepnął nieświadomie wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. Racjonalna część jego umysłu wiedziała, że to tylko iluzja, urzeczywistnienie jego pragnień, a jednak nie był już tego pewien. Nie potrafił chłodno i z dystansem ocenić własnej psychiki.

Postać zaczęła zbliżać się w jego stronę, a on cofać. Wiedział, że pozwolenie, by go dotknęła ,przeniknęła przez niego, oznaczałoby koniec.   

Wszelkie, ostatnie bariery runą, a on utonie we własnym szaleństwie.

***

Szeryf z natury nie był człowiekiem lękliwym, ale pojawienie się w lofcie Dereka, kosztowało go wiele samozaparcia. Rozmawiał ze wszystkimi członkami watahy, chcąc wiedzieć, na co ma się przygotować, ale żadna rozmowa świata nie była w stanie oddać tego, co zobaczył. Pomieszczenie, do którego wszedł, umierało. Jedyną żyjącą istotą w nim był jego wnuk.

Chłopiec leżał w łóżeczku, cichy i spokojny. Nie spał. Wymachiwał małymi rączkami i nóżkami, obserwując dużymi oczami karuzelę z pluszowymi zabawkami, którą Isaac zamontował nad jego łóżeczkiem tydzień, a może dwa temu. Mężczyzna chciał uśmiechnąć się ciepło, ale nie potrafił. Nie był w stanie pozbyć się przerażającego wrażenia, że to właśnie ta mała istota wysysała z tego miejsca życie. W pomieszczeniu było zimo, ale ona zdawała się nie czuć chłodu, całą swoją osobą skupiona na obracanych przez wiatr/ruch powietrza słoneczkach i księżycach. Potrząsnął głową. To było głupie. Dzieci nie wysysają szczęścia, nie pożywiają się cierpieniem innych. Są niewinne, ciepłe i bezbronne. A jednak, jego niepokój narastał. Czuł się dziwnie przygnieciony świadomością, że już na samym starcie, to życie musiało odebrać inne życie. I, że niechybnie, nieświadomie, zabiera kolejne, może więcej niż jedno.

Szeryf westchnął cicho, wycofując się z pokoju, a potem z samego loftu. Już przy samochodzie zdał sobie sprawę, że chciał wziąć chłopca na ręce i przytulić. Następnym, następnym razem na pewno będzie o tym pamiętał.

Następnym razem.

***

Szaleństwo toczyło się w jego żyłach jak tojad. Trucizna, która z taką łatwością mogła go zabić, była myślą o wybawieniu i niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się nad jej użyciem. Był jednak na to zbyt dumny. Czuł, że musi istnieć inne rozwiązanie. Pozwalał więc, by każde uderzenie jego serca toczyło krew do jego żył, wprawiało ją w ruch i rozprzestrzeniało w każdy zakamarek jego ciała.

Karmiło go, zaburzając jego postrzeganie rzeczywistości i naprawdę mężczyzna czasami nie wiedział już, czy płacz, który wypełnia jego uszy, jest naprawdę płaczem, czy jedynie jego imaginacją. Zdarzało się więc, że siedział biernie, nie reagując na nic, a czasami podrywał się z krzesła, chociaż nikt, poza nim, niczego nie słyszał . I tak jak tojad, ta trucizna też miała go zabić. Inaczej, boleśniej, mniej świadomie, ale już stawała się początkiem jego końca. Gdzieś tam, daleko, zwiastowała upadek. Jeden z miliona upadków tego samego dnia.

***

Isaac miał wrażenie, że struktura watahy została zaburzona. Nie umiał tego nazwać, nie wiedział z czym powinien to powiązać, ale czuł, że jakiś jej element, pewne spoiwo, obumiera. I przerażało go to niepomiernie, ponieważ wataha była wszystkim, co miał.

Chociaż nie wiedział, przeciwko komu walczy, ani na kogo, czy też na _co,_ szczerzy kły, czuł się, jakby przygotowywał się do wojny, chociaż wokół panował pozorny pokój. Jego zmysły były wytężone do granic możliwości, jak cięciwa łuku, z którego strzelała Allison. Czasami miał poczucie, że to napięcie rozsadzi go od środka, że strach, który w sobie kumulował, pochłonie jego jestestwo.

Jednak do tamtego dnia nie wiedział z czym walczy. Świadomość uderzyła w niego obuchem. Jak miał przeciwstawić się szaleństwu, przepełniającemu cierpieniu, które nakazywało jego alfie gnać przed siebie, cofać się, krążyć bezustannie wokół niczego?

Isaac był gotowy na wszystko, ale nie na to. Nikt nie był na to przygotowany.

***

Chłopiec miał zielone oczy. Wielkie, zielone oczy w twarzy o rysach Stilesa. Był mały i kruchy. Leżał na stole owinięty w zielony kocyk. Mężczyzna stał w drzwiach, obserwując go z dystansem. Pomieszczenie wypełniały zapachy całej watahy, mleka i zasypki dla niemowląt.

Derek próbował od niego uciec. Zostawić go za sobą. Odkrył jednak, że gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, pewien znajomy zapach będzie podążał za nim, przywoływał go. Rozlewające się pod skórą poczucie winy budziło w nim coś, czego powinien się bać. On jednak złapał się tego jak ostatniej deski ratunku.

Powoli ruszył w stronę stołu. Podniósł z niego zielone zawiniątko i oparł nos o czoło dziecka. Unikalna mieszkanka zapachu jego i Stilesa oszołomiła go. Nieświadomie, jego oczy nabrały czerwonej barwy, a z gardła wyrwał się niski warkot. Jego dusza była pusta. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie by posunąć się o krok dalej. Zawył przeciągle kiedy ciepła krew pociekła mu po brodzie.

Jego syn był martwy, a on w końcu odnalazł spokój.


End file.
